halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arak
The Arak, also called Arachnids by other races, is a dextro-amino acid-based race of Solifugae Arachnids. They are also nomadic, being afraid of colonizing planets, due to a nuclear civil war that wiped out most of their race, instead believing that living on in deep space keeps up the order. Background The Arak evolved on a planet believed to have been one large Forerunner metropolis. The planet, Raki, was covered in ruined structures, weapon caches and shipwrecks – even 7 intact Forerunner cruisers. Upon gaining sentience, the Arak quickly found the by then nature-covered ruins and started to inhabit them. As time passed, the Arak learned to use the functioning Forerunner technology and achieve great sentience quickly, already sending their first probes and satellites into space by 200 BC. History Early History Continuing to reverse-engineer the technology, possession of the artifacts turned into violent disputes. Soon, the disputes got out of control and turned into nuclear warfare. The Tarr'Kh'n Electorate, who was currently in possession of 5 out of 7 of the intact Forerunner cruisers, realized what would happen and researched the vessels with increased intensity, managing to learn how to use them shortly before the war neared its climax. As the electorate realized that the other factions would release all their remaining nuclear and energy weapons soon, they transported as much civilians, Forerunner technology and resources as they could and then traveled into space with the ships. Just as they left, the planet was destroyed by the continued war of attrition between the remaining Arak factions. The destruction was so great that all life on Raki died, either from the war itself, or the resulting radiation. The two other Forerunner cruisers also disappeared, believed destroyed. Instead of searching for a new home, the Arak used the capabilities of their vessels and converted them into moving habitats. Nomadic Adventures The homeworld fleet began its journey throughout the galaxy, looking for more resources and – more notably – more Forerunner artifacts and vessels. Even though they found several planets suitable for terraforming, the Electorate feared that settling planets would lead to another devastating war, so instead of turning the planets into colonies, they simply stripped them of resources to keep themselves going. By the year 1204 AD, the Arak found another usable Forerunner ship, a Frigate, crashed on an asteroid in a system in the Norma Arm. After a few repairs, the ship was able to be used as a new moving habitat, lightening up the population strain on the other vessels slightly. At this time, the Arak realized that spending such a long time in the sterile environments of their fleet led to their immune systems breaking down. To counter this, they started to use various genetic enhancements that corrected any "errors". Prolonged usage of these gene enhancements led to the race developing immunity to diseases, as well as enhancing their senses, strength, speed and agility. A millennium later, the Arak finally found what they interpreted as salvation; a Forerunner deep-space shipyard, capable of constructing new vessels they could use as habitats, therefore in a way saving the Arak population crisis. Earlier having been suppressed and kept in check to avoid overpopulation, they could finally develop freely with fewer restrictions. The Homeworld fleet could expand and grow bigger. Short to say, it was a golden age for the Arak. Recent History After centuries of prospering and growth, the Arak found records of a Forerunner bunker housing a fleet of Forerunner ships. To investigate the records, a research group was sent towards the coordinates. To their surprise, the structure wasn't there, only dust. However, they did come in contact with aliens. Although initially afraid of the aliens' intentions, after some negotiations, the two races agreed to maintain peace, and the Arak eventually joined the Alliance of Unified Species. The Milky Way's races would continue to see the Arak as strange, but still maintain friendly relations. Construct War As the Construct War started, the Arak nomad fleet was ambushed and almost obliterated by the Construct Empire's forces. The few space habitats that remained aided the Union of Allied Races in their war against the Construct Empire. After the end of the war, the Electorate set aside their traditions and settled several worlds in the Norma Arm, hoping to build up the Arak and return them to their former glory. Culture As a result of the civil war that wiped out the rest of their race, the Arak are afraid of settling planets, believing that living on a planet only causes war and unrest, viewing their original homeworld as an example. Due to their period living in space was peaceful, most Arak believe that it is the best way to live. Because of this, they are viewed as strange by other races, while the Arak themselves are suspicious of the other races because they inhabit planets. Naming Structure Arak naming is complex; although there are words, even individual letters carries a meaning. As an Arak goes through his life, new letters or words are added to the name to differentiate the individual from others. T'hr'Krei for example: Krei is his original name, while the hr-suffix was added when he reached maturity, and the letter T was added upon becoming Elector. Religion Political System Technology Military Notable Araks *Elector T'hr'Krei Trivia *The name is a pun on the word Arachnid. *The picture is that of a Keeper from Mass Effect which was then edited with Paint.NET.